These Days
by frostbite124
Summary: A collection of drabbles telling of the adventures of Jack and his new found family. Sort of follows a plot-line but mostly just wee bits and pieces. Maybe a little JackxTooth but absolutely no yaoi. Range of all genres.
1. Family

Jack was sitting on the windowsill in the Globe Room of the North Pole. He was happy. For the first time in 300 long years, he felt truly happy. He had been alone for so long. Constantly ignored by humans and spirits alike. But now, it finally seemed as if he'd found a home. A _family_.

Jack looked behind him and smiled. The Guardians were gathered around the fireplace, all of them fast asleep.

North was slumped back in one of his massive armchairs. Head back, mouth open, his thunderous snores echoing throughout the entire North Pole.

Tooth was curled up in a ball on the rug in front of the fire, a small smile on her pretty face. Every now and then her wings would flutter or twitch, making Jack wonder what she was dreaming about (most likely teeth).

Bunny was sprawled out along the length of the couch, his chin resting on his fluffy chest, his long ears resting lazily at the sides of his head. He would sometimes mutter something about "little googies", that would eventually drift off into a soft grumble.

Sandy was lying a small bed created from his dreamsand, and was currently buried so deep under the covers that only his spiky golden hair was visible. A small line of Zs was slowly rising from his sleeping form.

Jack looked at his "family" and puffed out a contented sigh. It felt good to finally belong somewhere. It was true that he still didn't know much about any of the Guardians yet, and they didn't know him either. But they had a long time to fix that. For now, it was enough to know that whenever he was around them, Jack felt a happiness he had never felt before.

He turned back to the window and looked out at the moon. Even though Manny had ignored him for 300 years, Jack had somehow managed to forgive him. After all, he did help him in the end.

"Thankyou." Jack whispered.

Then he yawned and thought it was about time he went the same way as the others. He stretched and hopped off the spot where he'd been perched for the past half-hour. Then he went and curled up in an unoccupied armchair. He looked once more around at his "family" before smiling and letting his sleepy eyes close.


	2. Home

"Hey, so North? Where exactly are we going?"

North sighed. Jack had been asking the same question for about 10 minutes now and it was really starting to get on his nerves.

"Just wait and see, my boy!" He replied, smiling to himself. " 'Tis a surprise!"

Jack had been with the guardians for about 3 weeks now, and although he seemed comfortable enough, North could still sense him hanging back a little. It seemed that he still needed a little reassurance that he was one of them. So, North took it upon himself to make the young winter spirit feel as at home as possible.

He decided to take Jack on a tour of Santoff Claussen, to get him familiar with the place. However, that wasn't the only reason. North and the yetis had been planning a big surprise for the newest Guardian, and he was planning on showing it to Jack at the end of the tour.

Jack had enjoyed the tour, North knew he had always wanted to see inside Santoff Claussen, but it was clear that he was dying to see what the big surprise was, and North was happy to oblige. Finally, they were there.

North led Jack round a corner and down a narrow corridor, at the end of which stood a solitary, blue door. As they stopped outside the door, Jack looked at North expectantly.

"Um... So where is this surprise?" He asked excitedly.

North smiled. "Very well Jack, you may see now."

At this, Jack's face lit up, and he started searching around him eagerly, not sure what to expect. North chuckled at his excitement, and dug through his massive pockets until he found what he was looking for. He pulled it out and held it out to Jack.

"A... A _key_?" Jack asked uncertainly.

"_This_ is surprise, Jack." North said, gesturing to the door beside them.

Jack gave him a curious look before turning and fitting the small silver key into the keyhole and opening the door. His eyes widened.

As North looked at the boy, he saw something like uncertainty pass across his face.

"Go on!" He urged gently.

Jack gulped and then stepped into the room. "W-What...?" He stammered, looking back at North.

North smiled gently. "This is yours now Jack. So you remember you will _always_ have a home here."

Jack looked around him with wide eyes. It was a beautiful room. With an old wooden floorboard, a big high ceiling painted to look like a starry night sky, and blue walls with hundreds of tiny snowflakes covering them. Jack spotted a wooden bed in one corner, with dark blue sheets. _I'll definitely get a good sleep tonight, _he thought to himself. Looking around the rest of the room, Jack saw bookshelves, a wardrobe and a chest of drawers, all empty. _I don't have anything to fill them with_, he thought sadly. As he looked towards the back of the room, he felt his heart skip a beat. At the very end of the room there was a large bay window, which was open to let the cold air in. It was then that Jack noticed how the temperature was just right for him, unlike the rest of Santoff Claussen which was always just a tad too warm for his liking.

As Jack took all of this in, North saw many emotions pass through his features. He smiled softly.

"Do you like it Jack?"

Jack jumped a little, as if he had forgotten the Cossack was there. He turned and looked at North with unbelieving eyes.

"It's beautiful!" He whispered. "Is it really for me?"

"Of course. Everyone else has own room for when they need it, you are no different. _This_ is your _home _now Jack! Don't forget that."

Jack flew over to North and gave him a small hug.

"Thanks North..." He said quietly.

North stood frozen for a moment, before smiling and returning the hug.

"Anytime, my boy... Any time."


	3. Apologies

Bunny was sitting in the Warren painting eggs. It had been just over a month since the battle with Pitch and things were finally starting to return to normal. However, he was going to have to work even harder than usual to make Easter perfect next year, since the previous one was such a disaster.

He didn't really mind the extra work. He found it easier to think when he was painting eggs, and he had a_ lot _to think about. One thing that kept on popping up in his mind was the whole fiasco about Jack betraying them to Pitch. Thinking back on it, he was beginning to wonder what had really happened. Jack would never really betray them... Bunny saw it in his eyes that day... The guilt. _There's got to be some other story behind it..._ He thought to himself.

Just as he thought that, he felt a gust of cold wind blow around the warren, nearly knocking him off his feet.

"Frostbite..." He muttered. He looked around to see Jack chasing some eggs under a rock, laughing and freezing things as he went. "FROST!"

Jack turned and flashed Bunny a toothy grin. "Oh hey, Kangaroo! Sorry, I didn't see you there-"

"WHAT HAVE I TOLD YA ABOUT FREEZIN THE WARREN?"

Jack chuckled and looked around sheepishly. "Don't worry it'll clear up soon enough, Cottontail." He laughed again, but stopped when Bunny just sighed. _That's_ _odd..._ Jack thought._ Usually he'd have some witty comeback..._

"Something wrong, Cottontail?"

Bunny sighed again. "Jack," He began. Jack's eyes widened slightly. _Uh oh... He's using my actual name, this must be pretty serious!_ "I was... Just wondering... What _really_ happened during Easter with Pitch? I know now that ya would _never_ betray us... So what happened?"

Jack remained silent for a moment, not sure what to tell him.

He took a deep breath. "He tricked me. He lured me into his lair with my memories somehow, and then managed to keep me occupied long enough to send his nightmares after you guys, and capture Baby Tooth, as well. By the time I realised what he was doing, it was too late." Jack lowered his head in shame as he finished this last sentence. He wished he had gotten there sooner. He couldn't believe he was tricked so easily. "I'm s-"

"Don't ya _dare_ apologise." Bunny interrupted. He was looking at Jack with something like regret. "Ya don't need to apologise, Jack. It's me who should apologise. All of us, actually. We just assumed that you... We didn't even give ya a chance to _explain_!"

"But if I had shown up sooner then-!"

"No offense Frostbite but it really wouldn't have made much of a difference." Bunny said sadly, and a little bit guiltily. "There were too many nightmares, even for you. I realise that now..."

Bunny hopped over to where Jack had sat himself down a rock, and placed a paw on the winter spirit's shoulder. "_I'm _sorry, Jack."

Jack's head remained bowed, and for a moment Bunny thought he wasn't going to accept his apology. Then Jack looked up with a smirk on his face. And from the look in the boy's eyes, Bunny could tell he was completely forgiven.

"Hey!" Jack exclaimed cheerily. "No need to worry! What happened, happened. It's in the past. What we need to worry about now is next Easter! So, I'll tell you what!" Jack gave Bunny a mischievous grin.


	4. Discovery

Jack snapped back to reality with a gasp. Surprised, he looked around a bit before remembering where he was, then he smiled a little; he had finally found the time to watch the rest of his memories, after watching only a fraction of them the first time. He had to say, they were well worth the wait.

_I suppose I ought to return these to Tooth... _He thought looking down at the beautiful golden memory box lying in his hands.

And so, Jack jumped up from where he was perched on a tree branch and started to make his way to the Tooth Palace.

* * *

Tooth had been working hard all day, and was pretty much exhausted. Ever since the battle with Pitch she had been spending a lot more time out collecting teeth with her fairies. She enjoyed it so much she couldn't remember why she had even stopped at all.

She had just returned from her last trip out when she heard a flurry of squeaks, followed by a familiar chuckle. _Jack,_ she thought with a smile.

As she turned she just managed to see the tip of Jack's head through the swarm of fairies that was trying to get a good look at his dazzlingly white teeth. Tooth had to suppress a chuckle and put on a stern voice.

"Girls! Leave Jack alone! Remember your manners!"

Jack chuckled again. "Hai Toof!" He managed to say around a mouthful of fairies. After a few minutes they managed to shoo away most of the fairies, giving Jack and Tooth enough space to talk.

Tooth swooped in and gave Jack as big a hug as she could manage, which he returned with equal enthusiasm. As they pulled away they both had hints of red (or blue, in Jack's case) colouring their cheeks.

"So what brings you here Jack?" Tooth asked quickly, trying (and not really succeeding) to sound casual.

Jack took a deep breath before answering. "Well, I uh... I thought it was about time I returned this to you..." He stuttered, pulling the memory box out of his pocket. He held it out, his blush deepening. "I guess I should have returned them sooner... But I only recently found the time to look at them properly, so..."

"That's fine Jack." Tooth said quietly, looking down in shame. "You have every right to keep them. I made you wait so long..."

Jack's eyes widened. _Does she blame herself?! _He thought, panicking slightly.

"NO!" He shouted, startling Tooth and a few dawdling fairies. "Sorry. I mean... It's really not your fault at all, Tooth! You had no idea! _I _didn't even know you even _had _my memories! Honestly, I'm just happy I finally got to see them."

Tooth smiled. "So how were-" She paused, blushing again. "Oh, no! Sorry... It's really none of my business-"

"They were great!" Jack interrupted cheerfully. "They were definitely worth the wait!" He grinned at her. "I had a great family! And I even had a little sister! Her name was Pippa, she was great..." He drifted off slightly, and Tooth thought she saw something like longing pass through his eyes.

"That's great, Jack!" She said, trying to sound cheerful. "So did you find out why you became a Guardian? Why you're here?"

Jack gasped slightly and seemed a bit startled for a moment. "Yeah, well... About that..." He began carefully. "There's something I want to ask you but..." He sighed.

"But what?" Tooth urged.

"I don't really know how to put it..." Jack thought for a moment. "When _you _were all chosen to be immortals... Were you still... Well... _Alive_?"

Tooth blinked, confused. _What does he mean, 'alive'? _

"Of course we w-" Jack sighed as he saw realisation spread across her face, and tears gather in the corner of her eyes. "Oh Jack..." She whispered, her voice thick with tears. "You don't mean that you...?"

"We were ice skating." Jack said quietly. "Pippa and I. She stepped on some thin ice, and almost fell though, but... I saved her," He closed his eyes. "And ended up falling through instead. I drowned, and that's when Manny chose me to be an immortal."

As Jack finished, he saw a few tears slip down Tooth's cheeks. He subconsciously reached up to wipe them away. As soon as he touched her however, she immediately latched herself onto him.

"I'm so sorry Jack." She whispered. She thought for a moment. "Don't worry, I won't tell the others if you don't want me to."

Jack slowly reached up and returned the hug gently, burying his face further into Tooth's neck. Tooth thought she felt a wetness on her feathers, but thought it better not to mention it.

"Thanks Tooth."

They both smiled, and decided to remain like that a little while longer, neither one of them wanting to let go.


	5. Rescued?

Jamie smiled slightly as beautiful golden sand swirled around his sleeping head, eventually taking the shape of a group of people having a snowball fight. If you looked closer, you would see that the group of people was actually him and his friends, and also Jack. Jack had been coming to visit Jamie and his friends quite a lot recently, but since spring was approaching fast his visits were becoming more and more rare. He said that since it was going to be getting warmer, he wouldn't be able to stay in Burgess. Soon he would stop coming altogether, or at least until next winter arrived.

As Jamie dreamed of snowball fights and fun, he smiled. And as Sandy watched this from where he was sending out his dreams, he smiled too.

The little golden man was hovering just over Burgess, sending out good dreams to all the children from his island of dreamsand in the sky. He particularly enjoyed working in Burgess since he knew some of the children there from the battle with Pitch. Almost every night they would dream about the Guardians and all the fun they had had after the fight was over.

It caught Sandy's attention that the children seemed to dream an awful lot about one Guardian in particular; a white-haired, fun-loving, staff-wielding winter spirit to be precise. Yes, Jack seemed to pop up frequently in all of their dreams, more than any of the other Guardians. It made Sandy happy, though, to think how close they had become with the boy. He knew how much Jack had suffered over the 300 years he had spent alone, and it was nice to know that he finally had some true believers. Some _friends_.

As Sandy let his dreamsand flow throughout the city, his dreamsand felt a familiar presence nearby. _Jack_, he thought excitedly, and he sent some dreamsand Jack's way.

* * *

Jack didn't have much to do these days. Since winter was almost over, he couldn't spread as much snow, which left him quite bored (never a good sign for the _Guardian _of Fun). He spent quite a lot of time in the Warren, helping Bunny painting eggs. Just like he'd promised. But he knew that if he was there too much it would annoy Bunny, also the heat in the Warren was increasing to the point where it was almost unbearable. So he would leave after only a few hours.

Today had been a particularly boring day. It seemed to be getting a lot warmer much quicker than usual this year, and the heat was making him drowsy. He couldn't find enough strength to create any blizzards or even a decent snow day. _Why's it so warm..._ The thought had been running through his head for the past few days, but he couldn't seem to find an answer for it. Usually, it would gradually get warmer and warmer, but at a much slower pace. He would have time to find somewhere cold to stay. But this year, it just suddenly got really warm, and he couldn't understand why.

He was exhausted. He was too tired to fly all the way to Santoff Claussen, he would probably have to wait until tomorrow.

Jack landed just next to the lake he had called home for the past 300 years and practically collapsed down next to a boulder. He was sore all over. _Probably from the heat_, he thought. He knew that he should get to someplace colder, but now that he'd sat down, he really couldn't bring himself to get back up again. He drew his knees up to his chest and curled around his staff.

After a few minutes, Jack saw a golden light approaching out the corner of his eye, he looked up and found his mood lifted slightly.

"Sandy..." He whispered, as the small golden man drifted through the trees himself. As Sandy spotted him and smiled, Jack made an attempt at standing, but failed miserably and fell back down again with a sigh. Sandy saw his failed attempt and hurried over to help him, sand images flashing rapidly over his head.

He floated down next to Jack and put a comforting hand on his thin shoulder. Jack looked up at him with weary eyes and gave him a small smile.

"Don't worry Sandy, I'm fine." He reassured his friend. "This tends to happen towards the end of winter, but I'm fine after a couple of weeks as long as I stay out of the heat."

Sandy formed an image of a first aid kit above his head, then an image of North. Jack somehow managed to catch on quickly, which was a major relief to Sandy.

"Go to North's? I'll probably head up tomorrow. I can't move another inch right now, I'm exhausted!" Jack chuckled slightly before a more thoughtful look passed over his face. "Although I have to admit spring is coming on much faster than usual... I wonder why... It's getting too hot for me to even _fly_ without getting dizzy..."

Sandy gave Jack a sympathetic look. Then suddenly and idea formed in his mind. He made a small O with his mouth and held out a small hand to Jack. Jack hesitated before taking it. As Sandy pulled him up, he couldn't suppress a low moan at the strain it put on his already aching muscles. He had to rely on both Sandy and his staff _just _to be able to _stand_!

_I'm so pathetic... _He thought to himself.

Still keeping a firm grip on Jack's arm, Sandy formed a fairly large plane out of dreamsand, and then slowly led Jack to it.

When Jack saw it, he chuckled. "Good idea Sandy, thanks!"

Sandy smiled kindly, and helped Jack climb into the plane. From the faint glow coming off of his dreamsand, he could see Jack's face more clearly. There were dark circles forming under his tired eyes, his usually pale cheeks were slightly flushed, and his breathing was slightly ragged.

_Better get to North's as fast as I can,_ Sandy thought worriedly. He started the engine, and headed in the direction of Santoff Claussen. As he flew over the many houses, he remembered that he actually had a job to be doing. _Oh well, _he thought to himself stubbornly. _The children can have a dreamless sleep tonight. Right now Jack needs me more-_

His thoughts were interrupted as Jack burst into a coughing fit behind him. Sandy looked at Jack with wide eyes.

"Dammit..." Jack muttered between coughs. "Sorry-" *cough* "Sorry Sandy. I'm okay, really." He burst into another painful coughing fit, not really dong very well in convincing Sandy. Sandy gave him another look before forming a small ball of dreamsand and showing it to Jack. Jack looked at it with tears in the corner of his eyes, then nodded.

Without further ado Sandy threw the ball of sand gently at Jack's head. He let out a silent sigh of relief as he saw the boy loosen up, and let his eyes close.

"Thanks... Sandy..." He muttered before falling into a not-so-peaceful sleep, curled around his precious staff.

Sandy looked at him thoughtfully for a moment. Jack would have a _lot _of explaining to do later... And just what was Sandy supposed to tell North when he showed up at his door carrying an unconscious, feverish winter spirit? He had no idea what was really happening.

He shook his head. _First, we must make sure Jack is okay, then we can figure this out, _he thought with determination. _But wait... Didn't Jack say something about the heat? And spring? Maybe it's something to do with the seasons..._

He cast one more glance over his shoulder at the sleeping spirit before looking ahead of him again. He could see the lights of Santoff Claussen twinkling in the distance, and went a bit faster.

_Jack... What's happening?_

* * *

**Okay, this didn't turn out as I'd hoped it would... It was ****_meant_**** to be some kind of emotional thing between Jack and Sandy, like I've been doing for the other Guardians, but I guess I just took it further... Oh well! Maybe I can make a few decent chapters about this. But that might mean it'll take longer for me to post- Sorry! **


	6. Panic

North sat at the desk in his room. He had stayed up late to create another one of his ice sculptures. He had a habit of making a figurine of each new guardian after they'd been selected, and so he had been up most of the night trying to make Jack's one perfect. He was just adding the finishing touches to Jack's hood when the yeti commonly known as Phil burst through the door, screaming God knows what in Yetish. North fell out of his seat in surprise, which resulted in him chopping Jack's head clean off.

He and Phil looked at it a moment as it rolled along the floor, an uncomfortable silence filling the room. North's eye twitched.

"PHIL! _HOW_ MANY TIMES HAVE I _TOLD _YOU TO _KNOCK_?!" He yelled angrily at the flustered creature, whilst struggling to hold back a flood of tears at his now ruined work of art.

Phil shouted something in Yetish, and North's eyes widened.

He scrambled up off of the floor and bolted out of the door. "Jack is sick?! Why didn't you say so in first place?!" He shouted over his shoulder.

_This could be bad..._ He ran faster.

* * *

Sandy was hovering back and forth, waiting for North to arrive. Every now and then he would stop and check on the white-haired boy who lay groaning on the couch.

Jack hadn't gotten much better. In fact, he seemed to be getting _worse._ His cheeks were red. His blue eyes were closed tightly. His lips were dry and cracked, parted slightly to let out quick, ragged breaths. Sandy had been slightly alarmed when he saw the first beads of sweat appear on the young winter spirits forehead. Jack was always _freezing_! He can't be _sweating_!

Sandy let out a silent sigh of relief when North burst through the door, a look of frantic worry on his face.

"Sandy! How is Jack?"

Sandy looked over his shoulder and then shook his head. North got the message.

_Not good._

"Phil!" The Cossack suddenly bellowed. "Go find medical supplies and take them Jack's room! We must treat him immediately..."

He gently lifted the small boy into his muscly arms, unsettled by how light he was. He turned and started towards Jack's bedroom. As he was being carried, Jack winced and his eyes cracked open slightly.

"Nnngh..." He groaned and shut them tightly again.

"Just rest, my boy. 'Tis alright" North comforted him as he carried him to his room.

"N-North... Wha's... Wha's goin'on?" His words slurred together as he squeezed his eyes tightly closed.

"You are not well, Jack. Don't worry, we will make you better!"

North could see Jack's hand clenching and unclenching, as if searching for something. But what?

As if he was reading his mind, Jack murmured, "Staff... Where's... Staff..."

"Sandy has it. Do not worry Jack."

They turned a corner and found Jack's room full of screaming yetis. North shooed most of them away and placed Jack down on the, thankfully, empty bed.

"Staff..." Sandy placed the staff in Jack's searching hand, which immediately snatched it and clutched it to the boy's rapidly rising and falling chest. North raised an eyebrow at this but said nothing. He supposed it was understandable since the staff had been the only thing to keep him company for 300 years.

Jack coughed slightly, snapping North out of his thoughts. He placed one of his hands over Jack's pale forehead, and gasped. He didn't know how hot Jack was supposed to be, but his temperature was too high even for that of a normal human being.

"He has fever! Sandy, go gather snow! Phil you too!" North started sending out commands while Jack was looking around confusedly.

_What's going on? My body feels like lead... It's too loud... My head... _

North heard a loud groan emanate from Jack, and turned to see him reaching a shaky hand up to his head.

"Jack," He said gently, sitting down next to the feverish spirit. " 'Tis okay, Jack. I am he- JACK!"

Jack let out a cry of pain. His head felt like it was going to explode. What the hell was going on?

"JACK! Jack look at me! _Open your eyes Jack!_"

_North_.

"Open your eyes!"

_I don't want to._

North watched as Jack's eyes opened slightly, before shutting again quickly. Jack cried out again.

"No..." He moaned. "It's too sore... Too b-bright..."

_He has a migraine... _North realised. _What is going on? Spirits should not get as sick as this... I don't understand what is happening... Jack..._

Sandy and Phil rushed in and started dumping snow on Jack's body. It seemed to calm him down a bit, however, he still seemed to be in quite a bit of pain.

North and Sandy shared a knowing look, and nodded. Sandy sprinkled some dreamsand over Jack's head, and sent the boy into as deep a sleep as he could manage at this point.

Everyone seemed to let out a breath they didn't know they had been holding as Jack finally relaxed.

"Sandy..." North said in a low voice. "I think 'tis time you explain what is going on..."


	7. Explanations

Jack groaned as he opened his eyes. He looked around him dazedly as he put a hand up to his aching head.

_Where am I...? _Just as he thought this, he heard the door opening and turned to see a very worried looking North walking in as quietly as a man of his size could manage. When the Cossack saw Jack was awake, the troubled look clouding his features swiftly changed into a mixture of happiness and relief.

"Ah Jack, my boy!" He exclaimed, taking in the boys appearance. He seemed to be doing better than before. His cheeks weren't flushed any more and the rings under his eyes were just about gone completely. "How are you feeling?"

Jack groaned again before answering. "Okay, I guess... But my head is _killing _me!"

North looked at him sadly before placing a massive hand on the winter spirit's forehead. _He's still too hot, just ever so slightly... _However he didn't say anything of it, and instead decided to try and get some answers out of the boy, sitting on the chair that was sitting by his bed.

"Jack." He said carefully. "You know, you had Sandy and I very worried! It took me quite a while to convince him to get back to work, he didn't want to leave you!" Jack and North both chuckled a bit at this before North became more serious. "What happened to you, my boy? You were fine just a few days ago and now..."

Jack sighed. _I suppose I should just tell him... He won't leave me alone about it if I don't..._

Jack looked up and saw North watching him expectantly. "Uh, well..." He started, unsure how to explain it. "It's really nothing to get too fussed over! It's just the... Crossover, shall we say, of winter and spring. It happens at the end of autumn as well."

North frowned. "Crossover?"

"Yeah... It's the first few days during the change from one season to the next. The spirits' power kind of clash, and it's not exactly pleasant... I expect Lily- You know, the spirit of spring- Is probably going through the same thing right now as well... Don't worry about it though, honestly! It happens to us every year, so I'm pretty much used to it by now!"

North's eyes widened slightly and he looked up at Jack in shock. _He's been going through this pain every year? And by himself as well... _Immense guilt flooded the Guardian of Wonder as he watched the boy in front of him reach up to clutch his head again.

Jack closed his eyes tightly and sighed. "To be honest, though..." He said thoughtfully, snapping North out of his thoughts. "It's never really been quite this bad before, _or _lasted _this_ long..." He paused, a puzzled look on his tired face. "Usually it's just a mild headache, and a little dizziness. It's normally only for a few days, a week at most... Oh yeah, that reminds me! How long have I been out, exactly?" He looked up at North.

"Uh..." North sighed, shifting uncomfortably. How was he supposed to put this...? "Round about... Six days... Give or take..."

Jack's jaw dropped and he jumped out of bed, instantly regretting doing so as he fell to the ground holding his head another wave of pain flash through his head. He groaned and slumped down on the ground. North put a hand on his shoulder, a concerned look on his face.

"H-how-" Jack began only to be interrupted by a coughing fit. After he managed to regain his composure he tried again, his breath coming in short puffs. "How could... I be out... for that long?! And why am I _still _so sick?!" He coughed again lightly.

North sighed. "I really do not know, Jack. I'm just as confused as you are right now. But now isn't the time for you to be up worrying about it. You _are _still sick, that is for sure. For now, you must rest some mo-"

"NO!" Jack said loudly. North helped him as he stood up slowly, a determined look on his face. "I have to get back to work now. I've been _resting _too long! _Six days!_ I've never been out for _that _long before... There are still a few places that need snow..."

He turned back to where his staff was lying on the bed, and picked it up with slightly trembling hands.

"But Jack-" North began, only to be interrupted yet again.

"No North! You all have your jobs to do, I have mine! If you were in my position, you'd do the same, wouldn't you?!"

North hesitated. Jack was right, on that one. They all _did _have their own jobs to do, and no matter what, they always got them done. He remembered how groups of exasperated Baby Teeth used to fly all the way to the Pole, frantically telling North about how Tooth had passed out _yet again _from over-working herself, and needed his help. Then he would rush back to the Tooth Palace with them, only to find Tooth already back at work. He used to admire her for her determination, as she would _always_ get right back up again to finish the work sh had to do. But this time it was different. Toothwas never _ill _when she worked, not like Jack was right now.

Jack turned to the open window and prepared to set off. North sighed and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "No Jack, you must wait until you feel better. What if something happens to you? What if you get hurt?"

Jack looked at North with something like desperation.

"North, I need _out!_ I'm not good at just sitting around and doing nothing all day! At _least_ let me try to go talk to Lily a bit, to find out what's going on!"

North looked at him thoughtfully for a moment, then sighed.

"Very well, Jack. _But," _He reached into his massive pockets, and pulled out a smaller version of his snowglobe-slash-portal things. "You must take this with you. If something happens to you, you just take this and say where 'tis you want to go. Then you throw it and a portal should open to take you there."

He took his hand away from Jack's scrawny shoulder and looked at him. "You be careful out there, okay, my boy?" He smiled.

Jack took the glass ball from North and returned the smile warmly. "I will, North." He promised. Then he turned and ran to the window, trying his best to ignore the pain in his head, then he jumped out, letting the wind catch him.

As he flew away from Santoff Claussen, he felt another wave of pain, and wavered a bit. He put his hand up to his head and felt his heart speed up in fear. _What is going on?!_


	8. The Love of a Family

Jack landed ungracefully at the edge of his lake and slumped down next to a tree, placing his staff beside him. He was completely exhausted. Thankfully, it was quite a cool night, so he wasn't feeling _too_ uncomfortable. Also, his headache seemed to be disappearing, leaving tiredness in its place.

Jack sat for a few minutes, unsure of what to do next. He had been looking all day for Lily but had found no sign of her. This only made him even more worried. What if she was in the same state he was, and needed help? How would she get better without anyone to help her? Then again, he supposed that a few of the other spirits may be looking after her already, just as North and Sandy had been looking after him.

He sighed. _I suppose I should get back to the Pole, before North comes looking for me... I just hope Lily's okay..._

Using his staff to support him, Jack struggled to his feet again, feeling the wind caressing his tired form. He smiled gratefully at his old friend and slowly lifted off from the ground. He didn't want to use the snowglobe, instead he would keep it for emergencies. As he flew over Burgess, he saw small ribbons of golden sand weaving their way through the houses and flats, delivering sweet dreams to all the sleeping children.

_I should go let Sandy know I'm okay, North said he was really worried. _And so, despite his exhausted body's protests, Jack turned back and started searching for the source of the dreamsand.

He found the little golden man floating above one of his dreamsand islands, happily at work. Jack smiled and flew towards his friend.

When Sandy saw him coming, his face lit up and a series of sand images started flashing above his head at an alarming rate.

"Whoa whoa, take it easy Sandy!" Jack chuckled. "I'm fine, really. Just a bit tired."

The small man looked at him thoughtfully for a moment, then formed a question mark above his spiky golden head. The message was clear: _What happened?_

Jack sighed, and sat cross-legged on the edge of the island. "Um, I don't really know how to explain it fully, but basically it's all to do with the seasons. This happens a lot, so I'm pretty much used to it by now." This earned a guilty look from Sandy, but Jack was too deep in his own thoughts to really notice it. "It's never usually this bad, though. I've been trying to find Lily, the spring spirit, to see if she's been going through the same thing. But I haven't been able to find her anywhere! She's probably in some place to hot for me to go to, anyway... You wouldn't happen to know where she is, would you?" Jack looked up at Sandy hopefully.

Sandy sighed silently, and shrugged his small shoulders, shaking his head. The winter spirit sighed and turned to look out over Burgess. He was going to miss this place. It was strange to say so, since Jack rarely missed any of the places he had been to. He had never really had any kind of attachments to any of these places. But he was definitely going to miss Burgess, and the children in it. Especially Jamie. Ever since the battle with Pitch, Jack had been visiting Jamie and his friends as much as possible. That boy was like a younger brother to Jack, and Jack like and _older _brother to him.

His thoughts were interrupted when Sandy placed a small hand on his slumped shoulder. Jack looked up and saw a trail of Zs rising up from the small Guardian's head. He laughed wearily.

"Yeah, I suppose I should go get some sleep." He got to his feet again, wobbling slightly. "I'm going to head back to North's now, I'll see you soon Sandy. Oh, and before I go, I just want to say thanks, for helping me back then. I don't know what would have happened to me if you hadn't shown up." Sandy saw in Jack's eyes how sincere he was being, and gave the boy a small hug in response. The winter spirit returned it gently, before smiling and stepping off the island. He waved once more over his shoulder before letting the wind carry him to the Pole.

Sandy waved back to the boy, a small smile on his face. Over the past few days, he had started to realise just how much he truly _loved_ that boy. And he knew the others did as well. He was like a son to North. A brother to Bunny. A nephew to Sandy. And perhaps something more to Tooth. Sandy giggled silently at that. He was planning on having a lot of fun teasing those two about it.

Feeling a lot better knowing that Jack was safe, he turned back to the sleeping town below him, and sent out more good dreams to all the precious children.

* * *

Phil sighed as he watched North. The man had been pacing back and forth in the Globe Room, stroking his beard and grumbling to himself, for over 20 minutes. It was almost painful to watch...

Suddenly, there was a tap on the window. They both looked up hopefully, and were relieved to see a very tired looking -yet otherwise uninjured- Jack Frost, waiting for someone to unlock the window for him.

North hurried over, a smile forming on his lips. He quickly opened the window and pulled Jack into a bearhug, being careful not to crush the scrawny boy in his burly arms.

"I'm so happy you're safe, my boy!"

Jack laughed lightly and managed to whisper, "I'm fine... Just... Tired..." Before passing out in his "father's" arms.

North kept a firm, yet gentle and loving, grip on the winter spirit. He looked at Jack's tired face and smiled. He hadn't felt this way about someone in a _long _time. He had nearly forgotten what it felt like. What it felt like to have a _son._

He turned and carried the sleeping boy to his room. Laying him down on his bed, North pressed a hand to Jack's forehead. Nice and cold. _It seems that he's recovering after all. _North thought to himself, feeling a wave of relief wash over him. He moved his hand down Jack's pale cheek.

Jack smiled slightly in his sleep and leaned in to North's gentle touch, seeking the comfort and love that it provided.

The Cossack smiled and ruffled Jack's hair lightly, before heading back to the door. Looking back once more, he whispered to the sleeping spirit, "Goodnight, my boy. Sleep well."

* * *

**Sorry I took so long to update. Things have been a-happenin, y'know? But anyhoo, thanks for all the reviews and shtuff, I really appreciate it. Please tell me if there's anything I need to do better, or if there's anything bothering you about it. I'll try my best to fix it! Thank you all, my beloved fans ;)**


	9. Family Gatherings

As it continued into Spring, North noticed how Jack's health rapidly improved, and soon he was back to his usual hyper-active self, much to the relief of his fellow Guardians. To know that their youngest was suffering so much made all of their hearts fill with sorrow. They were beginning to realise just how important Jack had become to them ever since the battle with Pitch.

When North told Tooth about everything that had happened, she practically went into hysterics. Although, North didn't fail to notice how she seemed an awful lot more concerned with Jack's teeth than Jack himself. When North pointed this out, however, Jack just laughed it off and obediently opened his mouth for Tooth to investigate. North had always admired Jack for his patience with Tooth when it came down to her obsessing over his teeth. How he maintained his sanity with her little fingers constantly groping around his mouth was beyond North...

When North told Bunny, he was pleasantly surprised at just how concerned Bunny was for their young, Wintery friend. He had expected the Pooka to laugh and make some kind of jibe at the boy, not to go into mother-hen mode, rush over to his side and start fussing over the kid like he was dying or something. He was even more surprised when Jack only smiled and placed a calming hand on Bunny's shoulder, assuring him that everything was fine. Not that North was complaining or anything, in fact quite the opposite. It was nice to see the two getting along for once instead of constantly arguing. Still, North couldn't help but wonder...

Sandy, of course, was also deeply concerned for Jack. North would often catch the little man casting worried glances over his shoulder at Jack, and sticking close to the boy's side at all times as though afraid he was going to collapse at any moment. However, North found this completely understandable as it was _Sandy_ who had first found Jack and brought him to the Pole. It was _Sandy_ who truly saw the depth of Jack's suffering before the boy had the chance to conceal it... From time to time, Jack would turn and catch Sandy's eye. Then he would give a reassuring smile, which Sandy would return warmly before turning away and letting out a silent sigh of relief that went unnoticed by Jack.

As North sat back and observed all of this during one of their monthly meetings, he felt a wave of various different emotions flooding him all at once: relief that Jack was finally safe and healthy again; curiosity as to _why_ all of this had actually happened in the first place; happiness at seeing everyone coming together as the family that Jack had so longed for; guilt for leaving Jack to suffer through this all alone for _300_ years...

North sighed. At least things were getting better... Although he wasn't sure exactly _how_ much better... He could tell that Jack was still hiding a lot from all of them. He supposed this was understandable as the boy had been alone for so long, and had probably forgotten what the love of a family was like and what it meant to be a part of one. Not that he really had any memory of it in the first place... As North thought this he felt a strong torrent of sadness wash over him.

Yes, they still had a _lot_ of work to do before they could get Jack to truly trust them, but as North sat there by the fire, watching his "family" sitting and laughing together as families should, he closed his eyes and vowed that it would all work out alright. He would make sure of that himself.

* * *

**Okay. Wow. Why did it take me so long to update, you ask? Well the answer to that is simple, my friend... I am simply too lazy to battle through the writers block that is currently plaguing my poor, befuddled mind... My sincerest apologies. I've been wanting to put up something, _anything_, for ages, but I honestly had no clue what to write. I hate Author's Notes so I wasn't going put one of those... Those _things_ up... So yeah. I think if I got some suggestions then it might be a big help. However it will take a while for me to update because I've got exams coming up, unfortunately... Yeah I'm pretty much crapping myself for _those_... But, I will try my hardest not to make you wait too long. I'm disgusted with myself for leaving this chapter as long as I did... I'm so very sorry about that. Well, y'know... Gotta run, fellas... I'll try and write again soon. Sorry for such a blegh chapter, but I felt I had to write _something_. God now I'm just babbling. Right. I'm going. Goodbye. Thankyou for reading if you did. If you didn't I don't blame ya, pal.  
**


	10. Libraries and Surprises

Jack got up from where he had been perched for the last half hour and heaved a great sigh. Not for the first time since Spring began, Jack found that he was bored. Ever since his season had ended, he had found himself spending more and more time at Santoff Claussen, in the warm company of North and the not-so-warm company of the Yetis. Tooth, Bunny and Sandy came to check up on him often, which was nice because otherwise he would only have seen them at the monthly Guardian meetings.

Bunny thought it was best for him to stop working at the Warren until Summer had been and gone. Jack had protested at first and stubbornly remained put. But, after passing out from the heat for the fourth time in one day and knocking over half the paints, he reluctantly consented to Bunny's wishes and left the Warren in low spirits. So, he spent practically all of his free time in the North Pole.

However, it wasn't long before he started to get bored playing the same old tricks on the same old yetis... Even Phil didn't seem to have the energy to chase him around anymore. So, having nothing else to do, Jack decided to explore as much of Santoff Claussen as he could before Autumn came and it cooled down enough for him to go outside again. Jack soon realised that he would only manage a mere fraction of the Pole before that time came, as it was _much _larger than he had thought it was at first.

However, its long, winding passageways and hidden rooms were enough to keep Jack occupied for the time being, and as he went in search for someplace that he hadn't explored yet, he wondered what kind of weird and wonderful things he would find today, as he had recently discovered the North Pole was full of all kinds of weird and wonderful things. As he came across a dark and dusty corridor just along from the kitchens, he checked both ways to make sure no Yetis were following him, then he ducked into the passageway with a smile growing on his face.

Jack crept along in the darkness feeling along the walls for anything out of the ordinary. Eventually, he came across a dark mass which he assumed was a door, guessing from the soft light shining through a crack at the bottom. He took a deep breath and slowly pushed down the handle. He cringed as it gave a long and loud creak, then quickly pushed the door open and stepped inside. What he saw when he turned around made his jaw drop and his eyes widen comically.

He was standing in a vast, circular room. The only light came from the large, round window at the very back, which looked out onto the mountains that lay beyond. The deep sea-green ceiling reached up to an incredulous height, and rose in a large, spectacular dome, from the center of which hung a magnificent, diamond chandelier that, unfortunately, wasn't lit.

However, this wasn't what caught Jack's attention. No, he was more interested in the massive bookshelves that followed the curve of the wall, and even more so what they carried. The exquisitely carved mahogany bookshelves rose high enough to touch the ceiling, making Jack have to crane his neck rather painfully to get a good look at them. He flew over to the nearest bookshelf and ran his fingers along the beautifully carved wood.

He looked at the books. Massive, dusty volumes that would surely take a lifetime to finish. Small, though equally dusty, books, filled with beautiful illustrations of dragons and nights, mermaids and princesses, genies and wizards. Jack looked at all of them with bubbling excitement. He didn't get to read often as he was never able to find any books of his own, but the ones he managed to pick up from bins or on the sides of roads had been wonderful.

Jack reached his hand out tentatively, about to pull out a book, when he hesitated. Partly because he wasn't entirely sure if North would want him imposing on his personal- and rather splendid -collection of books and partly for fear of bringing the entire shelf down on top of him. However, as he looked at all of them just sitting there, practically begging to be read, he simply couldn't resist. He reached out and gently pried a beautiful old copy of The Wizard of Oz from its space on the shelf, and brought it with him over to the window, where he sat for the next three hours reading it. When he had finished, he returned it to its place and picked out another book.

This went on and on, until Jack eventually completely lost track of time. He didn't even notice that he was now reading by moonlight since the sun had set hours ago. He was completely oblivious to the minor panic attack that North and the other Guardians were having because he was missing. He sat there reading until he fell fast asleep, and that was where the others eventually found him.

* * *

"North! Have ya checked down here for him yet, mate?" Bunny called into the kitchens, while pointing down the dusty corridor. North poked his head around the doorway to the kitchen to see what Bunny was talking about, before shaking his head.

"No, not yet. I was going to check there next after we finish in kitchens." Bunny nodded and turned back to get a better look at the dark passageway.

"Mate, ya really need ta clean this place sometime..." He crinkled his nose. He was about to go and help the others finish searching the kitchens before something caught his eye. Footprints. Leading down the corridor. "Guys! Guys I think he's down here!"

He started off down the passage, and before long came upon a door. Tooth came up next to him.

"I wonder what's in here..." She whispered softly before pushing the door open. Much like Jack had, they all cringed at the loud creak the door gave. Then they stepped in. Then they saw. They stood for a few minutes in shocked silence before Bunny's jaw practically hit the floor.

"Ho-ly _crap_..." He whispered softly before a smirk crept onto his face. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. _The _Jack Frost, the mischievous little Spirit of Winter, was lying on the floor, surrounded by books, completely and utterly fast asleep. He had a small smile on his lips, his staff clutched in one hand, a copy of Treasure Island lying open in the other.

Tooth cooed at the sight and flew over to kneel down beside him. She gently brushed some snowy white hair off of his face, and he gave a soft hum in return, leaning into her soft touch. Tooth giggled quietly and felt a small blush creep onto her face. She had never known Jack was so _cute _when he slept.

Bunny wasn't sure whether to be amused or impressed. He would never have thought Jack was even capable of sitting still long enough to finish _one _book let alone the fifty or so that surrounded him now. So, Bunny simply folded his arms and shook his head, a soft smile playing on his lips.

North was somewhat relieved. He had thought for a while there that Jack had run off and gotten himself into trouble somewhere. He had certainly not expected _this. _He had kept this library for many, many years, but had stopped using it a _long _time ago. He had already read all the books, and didn't know what to do with them. So he had kept them here, in the hope that one day, someone would find them, and enjoy them just as much as he had. Now it seemed that had finally happened. North smiled.

Sandy, on the other hand, sprang into action immediately. Quick as a bunny he flew off to his room, and moments later he returned holding a camera in his small hands, a mischievous grin plastered on his face. The others chuckled softly, not wanting to wake the boy up, and moved out the way to allow Sandy a good shot.

He took a fair few photos of Jack from all different angles, some with the other Guardians posing in the background, until they finally decided to leave the boy in peace. Before leaving, Sandy sprinkled some dreamsand over the boy's snow-white head, and smiled as it took the shape of Long John Silver having tea with the Mad Hatter, Dorothy, Tarzan and Peter Pan.

* * *

**Okay, so I'm not really sure I like this chapter... But it's not my opinion that matters, it's yours. So please review and tell me what you think. I know this has been used many a time before, but I'm a total bookworm and want Jack to be one too, so deal with it. I'll try and update regularly. Remember to revieeew! Oh yeah and I apologise for any spelling/grammar mistookles I may have made, whether in this chapter or in previous ones. I spotted a few when I was reading over them. Sorry! Well anyway, for those of you who read my crap, I say this: Cheers, and g'night lads!**


End file.
